Robotic mobile platforms are useful in a variety of civilian, military, and law enforcement applications. For instance, a robotically controlled mobility platform can be used to inspect or search buildings under hazardous or hostile conditions. Dangerous situations can be made less hazardous by providing detailed information about the location, activities, and capabilities of opponents. Military applications for robotic mobile platforms can include reconnaissance, surveillance, bomb disposal and security patrols.